


Your Choice

by bigleosis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Choose your family wisely, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nanny Crowley (mentioned), after canon, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Many many thanks toimpishtubistfor the beta <3





	Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to [impishtubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist) for the beta <3

**Your Choice**

Adam was in the living room, going over his presentation one last time before he had to hold it tomorrow, when he heard Warlock’s voice from the bedroom.

“ADAM!” He sounded panicked, which wasn’t new.

Warlock tended to have nightmares, thanks to his big fuck up that was his father.  
Adam rose from his place and went to the bedroom.

“What is it?” he asked gently, after he had opened the door.

Warlock was huddled under his blanket, barely visible.

“Promise me not to laugh,” came his soft voice from under the duvet.

“I’d never do that,” Adam swore.

“Could you check under our bed for monsters? I think I heard something.”

Adam blinked for a second, baffled, before a small smile crept on his face.

“There’s no monster under our bed. ‘s just Crowley. He had a fight with Aziraphale and he’s feeling a bit snakeish right now. Sorry I forgot to tell you when you came home earlier.”

Warlock came out from under the duvet and angled himself so that his upper body and head were dangling from the bed and he could look under it. He reached out, trying to pet the big black serpent.

“‘m sorry Nanny,” he spoke softly, while Crowley nuzzled Warlock’s palm with his snout. “I hope you and angel will be okay soon. Wanna cuddle?”

When Crowley slithered up to Warlock and made himself comfortable, Adam left them on their own. He knew that Warlock’s cuddles were the best and he had gotten the impression that it really had been a tough fight between the angel and the demon. Usually Crowley would drive around with the Bentley and come home to Aziraphale a few hours later.  
But today he came to them, entered the flat without a word after Adam had opened the door to him, had turned himself into a snake and hid himself under the bed.

When Adam sat back down on the sofa, he grabbed his mobile and texted Aziraphale.

_//Crowley’s fine, cuddling with Warlock now. He’ll probably come home tomorrow.//_

Aziraphale texted back two “thumb up” emojis and Adam settled back into his presentation.

**~*~**

When Adam went to bed a few hours later, Crowley was still snuggled up against Warlock. His boyfriend was awake, petting the dark snake, a happy expression on his face.  
Adam loved Crowley for the simple fact that he was able to make Warlock smile.

“I guess I should sleep on the couch then?” 

Warlock turned his head, a confused look on his face.

“Don’t be silly! You easily fit on my other side.”

Warlock re-arranged himself and Crowley, making enough space for Adam to fit in next to him. Adam snuggled up next to his boyfriend, head resting on his chest.

“You have such a soft spot for him,” Adam teased, while Warlock slid down next to him.

“He’s my nanny. He and angel are the best family I ever had.” Warlock kissed Crowley’s snout. “I love him very much.”

Adam placed his arm around Warlock’s middle and kissed his temple. “Of course you do.”

Adam still thought it had been his best idea ever to bring Crowley back into Warlock’s life. He had been happy ever since. Adam kissed Warlock again before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, surrounded by warmth and love.

**~*~*~*~**

When Adam woke the next morning, Crowley was gone and Warlock still asleep. He let his boyfriend sleep. He’ve had a very tough week of classes and he needed the break. Adam dressed and got his stuff together before he went back to Warlock, kissing him goodbye.  
The boy scrunched up his nose, barely waking up. Adam laughed quietly when Warlock made a needy noise, wanting more than just a simple kiss from Adam. Adam would have loved to oblige, but firstly: there was still a big black snake in their bed, and second: he was already late for class.  
Adam gave Warlock another kiss and left as quietly as possible. He was already looking forward to the evening. When everything went well with his presentation he wanted to celebrate with Warlock. Maybe he would take him out for dinner and afterwards they could celebrate more privately, preferably in their bedroom, Warlock writhing beneath him, begging for more.

“Yes,” Adam thought. “That is a brilliant plan.”

**~*~**

His presentation had been a full success!  
His professor had loved everything about it and Adam was sure he would get top marks for it.  
Humming happily, he opened the door to their flat and was greeted with silence. Which was … odd?  
Warlock hadn’t told him that he would leave. But maybe he was out for a walk, or he was out to get groceries. Their fridge had been pretty empty.  
Adam took off his jacket and his shoes, placing them on the shelf next to the door. He left his bag there as well. He wouldn’t need it today and he really needed to see Warlock now, because he wanted to share the good news. He typed a message for Aziraphale, to let him know that everything went well.  
When Adam entered the living room, he stopped dead as soon as his eyes fell onto the sofa. Crowley was there, lying on his back and carded his fingers through Warlock’s dark hair. His boyfriend was asleep, sprawled completely over Crowley, his face pressed against the demon’s chest and his fingers clenched in the fabric of his shirt.  
The other man held Warlock tight and Crowley turned his head, when he heard Adam’s approaching footsteps. Crowley laid his finger on his lips, signaling Adam to be quiet. He nodded and sat down on the floor next to them, intertwining his fingers with Warlock’s, carefully not to wake him.  
They sat there quietly for a while. A thousand thoughts were running through Adam’s head, but mostly he wondered what had happened. But Adam was sure he already knew the answer.

“He had a panic attack,” Crowley suddenly spoke. “He got worked up pretty bad and didn’t know what to do. He called at the book shop and gave Aziraphale a good scare. Guess he had a fight with his dimwit of father. We came back as fast as we could. Aziraphale is out, getting your groceries and supplies for dinner.”

Crowley’s arm wrapped around even closer around Warlock’s middle and Adam nodded. The fights between Warlock and his father had gotten out of hand after Adam had moved in with Warlock and his father had understood the real nature of their relationship. After that it became nearly unbearable.

“He fell asleep a few minutes before you arrived. Cried for nearly three hours, my poor little hellspawn.”

Adam watched Warlock and Crowley. He wondered why Warlock had not called him. But he had been so occupied with his presentation that Warlock might have not wanted to disturb him. Adam wished he had, because now he felt bad that he had been so absent over the last few weeks.  
They had felt safe, maybe too safe. They had thought that Warlock’s father had accepted the fact that his ‘white male son’ was in love with another man. But after today Adam guessed they had been wrong … very wrong indeed.  
He really wished that he could make the bastad pay for what he did to Warlock, but he wasn’t the antichrist anymore. Sure, he still had some of his powers, but he didn’t want to use them on such a douchebag.

**~*~**

Crowley had fallen asleep too, and after a while, Adam had lost track of time. Aziraphale came back from his shopping. Adam rose from the floor, extracting his fingers carefully from Warlock’s and followed the angel into the kitchen. Adam helped Aziraphale unpack the groceries and put them away before he leaned against the counter and watched his angelic godfather starting the tea.

“I wish I could do more for him, to keep him safe …” Adam mumbled more to himself, then to Aziraphale.

“You’re doing your best, Adam. He gets all the love from you, which he deserves. Even more. You’d do everything for Warlock and so would we … so would Crowley. You keep him safe as far as it is possible. But you can’t fight this fight for him. It’s up to Warlock, and it might not be easy but he tries.” Aziraphale stepped in front of Adam and the former antichrist let himself be pulled into a hug.  
“Just stay strong for a bit longer, my dear boy. I’m sure this will be over soon. And we will always be here for you. No matter what. We love you.”  
Aziraphale pushed Adam a bit away from him and locked eyes with Adam. “Both of you. Never forget that.”

Adam nodded and let himself be pulled back against Aziraphale’s warm body. The angel felt like home to him, like a warm lazy afternoon spent in bed with Warlock, and Adam loved drowning in that feeling. He felt safe, loved and accepted.  
The angel placed a soft kiss on Adam’s forehead before he let go of Adam, when the kettle whistled and he started to prepare the tea for all of them. Adam helped him to carry everything into the living room. The others were still asleep and Aziraphale settled down in the big armchair next to the sofa, miracling a book for himself and making himself comfortable. Adam sat down in front of Aziraphale’s chair and leaned back against his leg while he watched his boyfriend sleep. The angel’s free hand settled into Adam’s thick hair, massaging the back of his head.

Crowley was the first to wake and he made a small sound while he stretched, trying not to disturb Warlock. When Crowley saw Aziraphale in the chair he gave him a small, happy smile.  
So they were okay again, which made Adam sigh with relief. It wasn’t funny when his parents fought and it was even less fun with his godfathers.  
Warlock started to stir not long after Crowley, but it took him quite some time to wake up completely. When he did, he buried his face into Crowley’s chest with a shuddering breath.

“How are you feeling, hellspawn?” Crowley asked him, voice soft.

“Better,” Warlock murmured. “Still tired, though.”

Adam kneeled, Aziraphale’s hand slipping from his head, and kneeled next to the sofa. He fetched one of the cups and held it out for Warlock.

“Look, hellspawn. Angel made us some tea. And I think Adam has to tell you something.”

Warlock raised his head, turning his head to Adam. “You’re home,” he breathed, fresh tears welling up in Warlock’s eyes. Warlock scrambled out of Crowley’s arms, nearly falling off the couch and into Adam’s outstretched arms, who miraculously didn’t spill a single drop of tea.

“Hey … hey Warlock,” Adam said in a soothing tone, kissing his temple softly. “It’s okay. I am home and I won’t go anywhere. I’ll stay right here, okay?” 

Warlock nodded frantically and Adam wrapped his arms closer around his boyfriend. It was nice to be that close to him again. It had been one of the things he had missed at most.  
Crowley swung his legs over the edge of the couch and walked over to Aziraphale. They talked in hushed voices, not to disturb their godchildren before Aziraphale rose too and said something about dinner and they were gone, to the kitchen probably.   
Warlock had his face pressed against Adam’s neck and Adam let his hands glide over Warlock’s back, hilding him as close as possible.

“You know that you can choose your own family, don’t you? You said just yesterday that Crowley and Aziraphale are the best family you ever had.” 

Warlock gave a small nod. “But I love my mom,” he said in a small voice.

“I know you do, sweetheart, but I am more worried about what the situation with your father will do to you. I hate it when you had a fight with him, you’re always beside yourself afterwards. And I hate it, more than anything. It makes me miserable that you always try so hard and it seems that you’ll never be enough for your father. It got better after you got Crowley back, but still … every time you had a fight with him you’re falling back into that deep black hole where I can’t follow.” Adam nuzzled Warlock’s cheek, pressing a kiss into the soft skin.  
“I love you Warlock. You are my life and I hope that one day you’ll see that you don’t need your father’s approval. You are perfect the way you are and I hope you’ll never change, okay?”

Warlock nodded and Adam could feel the damp tears against his skin.

“‘ love you too, Adam,” Warlock whispered against his neck.

Sometimes you had the chance to choose a new family, not related in blood, but put together with different people, broken souls like your own. It was like a glass window in a church or a wonderful mosaic: mended together with broken shards and pieces, creating something unique and beautiful.  
And with Aziraphale, Crowley, Anathema and Newt, the Them and his parents, Warlock had gotten a new family. And he had chosen them freely.  
Adam sank down to the floor, taking Warlock with him.

“Aziraphale and Crowley should stay tonight, what do you think about it, sweetheart?”

Warlock hummed in agreement. “Maybe … maybe you’re right,” Warlock confessed. “About my father. I should start to accept the fact that I’ll never make him happy. But I make you happy. And Nanny and angel. And I love you more than my real family … must mean I’ve already chosen my family, didn’t I?”

“YOU DID!” Crowley yelled from the kitchen. “AND WE’LL STAY TONIGHT! I WANT CUDDLES!”

Adam gave an amused snort and even Warlock laughed.

“This is your family now. Think you really want that?” Adam asked.

“Yes,” Warlock answered with a steady voice. “I really want it.”

Warlock pressed himself up a bit, locking eyes with Adam. “The best choice I ever made,” he said with a soft smile before he leaned down and kissed Adam passionately.


End file.
